


Funny Shit

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball, No Fandom
Genre: Arts, Book was created before my coming out so it will consist of my dead name, F/M, Funny, G4 is Ssj4 Gogeta, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pictures, Random - Freeform, Screenshots, Short Stories, Spams, Transgender Author, V4 is Ssj4 Vegito, Whatever else, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 77
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: This book will consist of pictures from my friends and me making a short story out of it
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball), Goku Black/Son Goku, Son Goku/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegito (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. My Water

**Author's Note:**

> I have permission from Goji and Elle for me to use their arts much less I have permission from everyone I can use their pictures of their pets and someone sent in a picture of a box with Majin Vegeta and Trunks having a father/son moment and I made it SO much worse
> 
> Screenshots are between me and my friends and we all know and have no issues in sharing them to the world
> 
> From Discord and Wattpad
> 
> My retarded ass on accident deleted the first one so I'm remaking it

The Cat: my water 

Mom: no our water, you drink out of the bowl 

The Cat: no you shall drink out of the bowl 

Mom: we have cups now get out 

The Cat: I got my eye on you *stink eye*

*the end*  
  


All credit goes to Catz and her mom of sending this to her XDDDD


	2. Who Did It

Mom: who ate the cake!!

Goji: *walks in* what cake?

Mom: I hAd CaKe In HeRe nOw WhErE iS iT

Goji: ...I asked what cake and you're accusing me of taking it...

Mom: ...maybe it was your father *leaves with a rolling pin*

Goji: *a large smirk shows up on her face and laughs, using her hand to hide it* 'Goji you thief'

*the end*  
  


All rights go to Goji of this art (plus it's an art of herself soooooooo)


	3. Chipmunk Cheeks

Goji: oof I still want to squeeze them!! SO SQUISHY

Erica: umm...no

Catz: you're so cute!!

Erica: no but thank you

Britt: not gonna take any compliment are you

Erica: no *then brings my hands up to my face and play with my cheeks* I'm fAbUlOuS!!

*the end*  
  


Again the art goes to Goji for making this for me :3 (I LOVE IT SO MUCH MADE IT MY SCREEN SAVER ON ALMOST EVERYTHING)


	4. Britt Vs. Bot

** _ Expectation: _ **

****

_ ** **Reality:** ** _

_ **** _ ****

Britt: please

Bot: no

Britt: please

Bot: no

Britt: please

Bot: shut up I said no!!

Britt: please

Bot: for God sakes

Britt: please

Bot: FINE YES NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE

Britt: yes :))))))))


	5. I'm Cute

Rudy: look at me. Soft, cute, cuddly, and sleeping. I'm adorable

*starts walking away*

Rudy: hey don't walk away. Not done

*comes back*

Rudy: *rolls around* psst come closer

*leans in*

Rudy: look at my face. I'm cute too :3


	6. Your Side, My Side

Tiger: BITCH STAY ON YOUR SIDE

Smokey: WHAT SIDE FUCKER WE HAVE NO SIDES

Tiger: THIS!! *slaps the bed* IS THE LINE YOU DO NOT CROSS THE LINE! MY SIDE *slaps the side he's on* YOUR SIDE! *slaps Smokey's side*

Smokey: STAY ON YOUR SIDE FUCKER

Tiger: STAY ON YOURS BITCH

Erica: *takes picture* 'mastery plan in action'


	7. Nothing

Smokey: *hopping around clawing and digging at the carpet*

Erica: Smokey, what are you doing?

Smokey: *looks up* nothing

Erica: *takes picture* suuure


	8. Bitch Please (Part 1)

Smokey: so as I was walking down the road a big dog came out of nowhere, trying to attack me and kill me but I was smart. I jumped over the beast, barely making over him and ran up a tree. As he was trying to climb after me, I jumped and with all of my claws out, landed on him. Cutting up his face and and tearing out his eye before running out of there

Tiger: *raises his head and to Smokey* bitch please. Who pissed in your kibble and said it was water?


	9. Bitch Please (Part 2)

_ **Last time on Bitch Please:** _

Tiger: *raises his head and to Smokey* bitch please. Who pissed in your kibble and said it was water

**_This_** **_time on Bitch Please:_**

****

Smokey: boy you talk to your mother with that language?!

Tiger: ...mother is dead dumbass HOW can I talk to her like this and no if she was alive I would be respectful to her unlike to you

Smokey: ...I raised you well

Tiger: whatever bitch

Smokey: FUCKER I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS

Tiger: BRING IT ON OLD MAN

Smokey: WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD FUCKER

Tiger: YOU BITCH

Erica: *rolls eyes* my God whatever you two *leaves as they both are STILL yelling at each other* 'both a bunch of fuckers to me for kicking me off _**MY**_ bed'


	10. My Throne

Rudy: you see this? It's mine. My bed, my throne, all mine. Blankets, pillows, old clothes, nice and cozy and MINE

Tiger: WE GET IT

Smokey: GET A LIFE

Tiger: FUCKING WASN'T TALKING TO YOU BITCH

Smokey: FUCKER I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS

Rudy: *yawns* not this again

Erica: *on floor* you and me both

Rudy: RIP Erica

Erica: thank you


	11. My Donut

Britt: *eating a donut while texting friends*

Charlie: *looking at her through the door with a stink eye* 'bitch you will share with me' *walks into her room with his fatass*

Britt: *sets the donut on the napkin to text someone quickly. At that moment Charlie jumps on her bed and lays close to the napkin*

Charlie: it will be mine

Britt: nu huh back off. You took my last one

Charlie: don't leave it unguarded

Britt: *rolling eyes* ungrateful fatass

Charlie: oh shut up and feed me

Britt: you fed your own fatass 5 minutes ago with a donut!!

Charlie: so?

Britt: *death stares at him before grabbing the donut and eats nearly all of it and sets a small piece down* there have it!!

Charlie: *looks at it then Britt then at it again before looking away* that's it? Gonna starve me and it'll be your fault

Britt: *eye twitches before getting out of bed, picking Charlie up and put him outside, closing her door* FOR BEING A JERK YOU'RE OUT

Charlie: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME *clawing at the door*

Britt: I JUST DID UNGRATEFUL BITCH

Charlie: BRITTANY I'M SORRY

Britt: FUCKING LIAR

Charlie: I KNOW I LOVE YOU

Britt: LOVE YOU TOO FATASS


	12. Read My Face

Slut 1: ION LET ME KISS YOU

Slut 2: ION LET ME DRAW YOU

Slut 3: ION LET ME SHIP YOU WITH MY SLUTTY OC

Ion: read my face

Slut 1-3: SO WE CAN?!?!

Ion: *looks at us readers then at the sluts* nO yOu CaN't!!!! I GOT A BOYFRIEND SO BACK THE FUCK OFF I HATE YOU, YOU DISGUST ME, AND YOU NEED GOD *flips them off as he walks away*

Ion belongs to Goji :3. Hope you enjoy this Goji


	13. Boi Get That Outta Here

???: so Oliva we heard Goji is getting rid of you. Is it true?

Oliva: yes and no. Yes she's no longer my owner but no she's not throwing me away

???: so...what

Oliva: my name will be changed as well as my hair but that'll be it. I will be knows as Hope

???: ahhh you mean Sage the rejected...Saiyan

Oliva:

Get the hell outta here

???: but-

Oliva: *shifts into a wolf and attacks the bastard*

So yes I more so adopted Oliva from Goji. People had an issue of my OC's name so from now on Saiyans is Sage and Sage never really had a drawing to herself so Oliva is Sage

Sage takes the form of Goku and Sage is not only far stronger than both Whis and Beerus combined but (NOBODY CAN BE AS STRONG AS ZENO SO YOU IDIOTS MAKING YOUR OC STRONGER THAN ZENO JUST STOP HE IS THE KING OF GODS) also Sage can do all 4 elements (fire is her favorite and most used element). So don't piss her off or else. And I'm keeping Sage full Saiyan. So yeah (If you read my "OC Book" I did a backtory on Sage)


	14. Mom Where Are We Going

Mom: come on child

Child: where are we going?

Mom: Mommy has...something to do and I can't leave you alone so I'm bringing youuuu to a place where you get to meet other kids and play with them till I come get you

Child: ohh cool!!

*sometime later*

Mom: here we are. Now you go in and behave

Child: okay mommy. I love you

Mom: love you too *leaves with a smirk on her face as the building disappears behind her. Saying-*

"_RECYCLED KIDS_"


	15. Making It Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle got this, I don't even know here she bought it. I think at some sort of convention? (Idk, all I know is she's dying and sent that picture and said it just looked wrong so I had to pointed it out just how WRONG it looks XD)

That smirk on Vegeta, how Trunks is, I know I'm NOT the only one thinking Trunks is giving him a head and Vegeta loves it

(NOT SORRY)


	16. Don't Touch His Blueberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a comic that was inspired off of this in another language so this is based on my own idea on what everyone is saying

Black: *purrs and slides next to Ssgss and lays his hand on his shoulder* I think you're hot, the blue is a nice touch, and may have your kids?

Ssgss: .......

"How about you get your hand off of my Blueberry"

Black: and who- UGH *flies to the ground as he loses a few teeth*

Ssgss: *faces Ssg* deadly but cute

Ssg: he is not allowed to touch you! Only me! All of me and no one!

Ssgss: *smiles lightly as he's proud of his love* 'if only he realizes just how adorable he is and sounds'

Ssgss and Ssg: 💜💜💜💙💙💙❤❤❤

Black: fucking hell my face!

Ssgss: you asked for it

(I ship Ssg and Ssgss SO much. I even gave them a ship name called Raspberry since Ssg's nickname is Pinky and Ssgss is Blue/Blueberry/Berry)


	17. What Are You Saying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a wallpaper of two wolves that reminds me of Goku Black in Rose form and Goku in Ssgss form. So here's the intake if DBS takes place of everyone as wolves (and them acting out fo rthe show and Black not understanding shit XD)

Goku: 'so we finally meet, Black'

Black: *snarl, bark, growl*

Goku: *ear twitches before he gets down on his front legs and growls out* 'show me what you got!!'

Black: *snarls back as he barsks again and Goku had enough*

Goku: 'wHaT aRe YoU sAyInG?!?!'

Black: .... 'are we not suppose to make animal noises?'

Goku: *irritated and flops down on his side* 'no, Black, no'


	18. I'm Dead (Part 1)

Britt: my new oc

Erica: XDDDD

Britt: I ship it with Slut 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

Erica: YURS 😂😂😂👏👏👏

Shadow: beautiful

Britt: his name is Poo. Poo x Slut. Poolut

Erica: beautiful, brilliant

Britt: thank you

Shadow: 👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌

Britt: I came up with him when I was in my mom's womb

Shadow: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

Britt: xDDDDDDDD

Goji: 😂

Shadow: 💩 x Slut


	19. I'm Dead (Part 2)

Britt: I mean just look at him

Shadow: beautiful

Britt: he's about 100 trillion years old and his power level is 24.5 trillion

Shadow: kill me

Britt: his sniff is strong enough to destroy a galaxy

Erica: lmao I'm dying

Britt: XDDDDDD

Shadow: he winks and everyone around him is dead

Erica: omg I need tissues XDDDD

Britt: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😁

Erica: you guys are lucky my parents left for work

Shadow: oof. Why?

Erica: "his sniff is strong enough to destroy a galaxy," I'm crying

Shadow: XD

Britt: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

Erica: *sniffles* omg. I'm stealing this for my Funny Shit book

Shadow: do iiiiit!

Erica: I will

Britt: go for it XDD

Erica: XDDD 💩 x Slut I'm done, I'm dead 😂😂😂😂

Britt: XDDDDDD

Shadow: it works

Erica: oof, beautiful. Omg I can't stop laughing

Shadow: yes


	20. RIP V4

???: V4!!?? WhY wOn'T yOu LoVe MeH?!?!

V4: ...I'm with G4

???: I'M BETTER THAN HIM I'M BETTER THAN GOKU AS WELL AND I WILL HAVE YOU EVEN IF I KILL G4

V4: ... *whistles in for G4*

G4:

V4: *turns to look at him* really

G4: *stands up, kisses him deeply and messily, as he whips the bitch out of frame with his tail*

???: AHHHHHHH FUCKING BASTARD V4 WILL BE MINE

V4: *purring and dazed* okay I can't stay mad at you

G4: good *gropes his ass earning a purr mix with a playful snarl as they both disappeared*

All rights go to Goji for the art


	21. Don't Take What's His

Erica: what do you call a pissed off shifting Gogeta

???: what?

Erica: Your death. Now return his Vegito or I will release the beast

*Gogeta roaring out*

???: *pissing himself, drops Vegito, and runs*

Vegito: *brushes himself off before hearing heaving footsteps and looks up* oh hell no

Gogeta: *a giant golden ape, picks up Vegito*

Vegito: *sighs as he rubs his face but smiles slightly* okay!! Okay, I love you too ya big monkey

Gogeta: *he smiles with his tongue sticking out as he wags his tail, destroying buildings in its way*

Erica: Goji, you better be happy of your babies *takes picture*

The picture doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Goji as always


	22. HE RETURNS

Britt: BRING BACK KENJI

Goji: *draws him* tHeRe!!11

Kenji: I am back motherfuckers *coming from the white abyss of our imagination and back into the galaxy of realization*

Britt: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As the tags state, Kenji belongs to Goji


	23. He's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an art of Black leaning against on Goku with his arms wrapped around him and Goku looking confused. That art was the inspiration to this short little story

Goku: *walking down the street while holding hands to his boyfriend, Black. People looking at them weirdly but he brushes them off till a young girl approaches them and they stopped. Goku hears Black growling but ignores him* umm hello?

???: hi, I just want to say you are sexy and that there is no possible way you are gey so maybe to quit faking it, leaving this bimbo and maybe go out with me? *battering her eyes as Black was near killing her and even Goku was a bit upset*

Goku: okay, first of all, don't call my boyfriend a bimbo. I don't even know what that means and by how you're using it I don't want to know. Secondly, I'm not pretending and either is my boyfriend, got a problem move along. I'm happy where I am and I don't even know who you are and I don't like how you speak about my boyfriend *grabs Black and shoves past her*

Black: *blinks and pulls Goku back and holds him more so. Growling at people*

Goku: *he just stood there, wondering what Black is doing before Black turns him around and kisses him to which Goku kissed back*

Black: *mutters I love you*

Goku: *he just smiles and kisses his cheek* I love you too Black


	24. Selfie Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An art with Goku and black in their Ssgss and Rose form and Black talking a selfie of him trying to kiss Goku while Goku is there blushing and confused on what's going on

Black: *looking at his phone as last night he discovered something and wants to try it out with someone and who not better than his "worst" enemy* GOKU!!

Goku: huh? *looks over to see Black and smiles before running over* oh hey Black, what's up

Black: *blushes lightly, acting like a dumbass for this* found something out about this thing and want to try it out with you

Goku: ...okay

Black: ... *looks down before walking next to him and brushes up against him. Wraps an arm around him and decides why the hell not and makes a kissy face to Goku. Goku blushed deeply and was getting ready to ask Black what he was doing before Black held the phone up and angels it on them before a flash went off. Both seeing color circles*

Black: damn it, need to turn that off

Goku: ya think *shaking his head before froze as he felt something (or someone) nuzzling his neck just before kissing him* B-Black?

Black: *he looks at him with seriousness* be mine

Goku: *he didn't know what to do or think but he grabbed his shoulders and kissed him*

Black: *that was all Black needed*


	25. Photobombed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An art comic with Goku and Black (not too sure where they are or what they are exactly doing) seem to be talking before Black leans in to kiss Goku's neck before fullying kissing Goku

Black: *pulls Goku into a booth as the man dragged him to a carnival* if we are gonna be here we will do things _I_ want to do

Goku: yeah sure. Whatever makes you happy *letting Black literally dragged him into a small booth* so...

Black: this thing takes multiple pictures if I remember correctly seeing how one worked and Bulma did give us a lot of money to spend on

Goku: *shrugs* sure

Black: *smirks and places a few dollars in*

*as flashes shine from the book and Goku squealing, pictures flew out. Revealing some secrets*


	26. A Lick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another art comic with Goku and Black and Black getting a bit handys with Goku before he licks his wrist ;)
> 
> In another language so I really have no clue what is being said, just my own story to that art is all

Black: *pins Goku against a wall while holding a hand* so

Goku: *blushes, inching away from him. Growling* so...?

Black: oh hush pet *kissing his hand* I don't want to hurt you more than what I have to

Goku: I really prefer if-

Black: *licks his wrist and Goku freezes as his eyes grew small. Black smirks and pulls Goku closer* prefer what my love~?

Goku: I uhh... *his brain shut off as Black chuckles*

Black: that's what I thought


	27. What Are You Doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another art with Goku and Black, Goku seems to be questioning Black on what he REALLY is doing while Black has a hand up Goku's shirt (most likely to be touching his breast) while his other hand is on Goku's ass

Black: *kissing Goku while grinding against him. Both moaning out*

Goku: *purrs out a little as Black grabs his ass and kissing/sucking on his neck*

Black: *smirks and slowly raises Goku's shirt up as that man has an issue of showing off his upper body when they get like this*

Goku: *he stiffens and looks down to see a smirking Black* what are you doing

Black: what does it look like~

Goku: ...no

Black: too bad *growls and tackles him down*

Black and Goku: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	28. Can I Fuck You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An art of Black seemingly to be pinning Goku down with a devilish smirk while Goku looks all surprise. Looks like Goku's shirt was also torn off by Black ;)

Black: can I fuck you

Goku: no

Black: can I fuck you

Goku: no

Black: can I fu-

Goku: I SAID NO BLACK

Black: ...

Goku: *sighs and snuggles more into the bed before screaming out*

Black: I think I will fuck you *smirks*


	29. RIP Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 arts with Ssj4 Gogeta and a little Ssj4 Goku that tell a story. I don't really know what, it's also in another language. So here's my own little story on what's going on in the arts

Erica: I wonder what G4 would say if Goku remain as a kid even in his Ssj4 form  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


G4: *walking around looking for Goku* GOKU WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

*noises at the bushes and pop goes a wittle Goku who looked up at G4 and shit went down*

G4: ....Goku?

Goku: *stood there with wide eye and shock*

G4: you okay?

Goku: *cries and pisses himself as G4 scares him*

G4: Jesus... *picks him up and carries him home* whoever did this to you will pay

Goku: *is just a mess to reply*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Erica: oh so that's what happens XDDDD

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Erica: oh so that's what happens XDDDD


	30. Now What Are You Doing

Erica: *goes downstairs to get some food*

???: hey you

Erica: ... *looks up* what the fuck are you doing

Smokey: I am the King, you do not speak to me that way

Erica: riiiight *grabs food and leaves*

Smokey: hey don't leave me! *jumps down and follows me*


	31. I Just Wanted To Show My Love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 arts with Wolf Vegito and Wolf Gogeta. Vegito was just licking Gogeta's muzzle and Gogeta didn't really liked that so he bit down over Vegito's muzzle. Both irritated. Here's my own input of the situation

Vegito: *whimpering and whining*

Gogeta: *ignores him, eating his food*

Vegito: *whines high pitch, wanting his mate to notice him*

Gogeta: 'my god what do you want?!?!'

Vegito: 'your love...'

Gogeta: *looks at him, stunned and blinked a few times* 'come again?'

Vegito: *wags his tail and licks him happily*

Gogeta: *growls, not liking this, makes that well cleared as he bites him*

Vegito: *snarls and paws him off* 'I JUST WANTED TO SHOW MY LOVE!!' *in tears and swats him in the face before leaving*

Gogeta: *shrugs and lays down*

Vegito: 'I HATE YOU GOGETA'

Gogeta: 'sure you do Vegito' *said dully, not caring if he was angry or crying*

(to be continued)


	32. I Love You 'And I'm Sorry' (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One art with Wolf Vegito and Wolf Gogeta who seemed to be looking better and happier. My own outcome on what that is

*it's been weeks since Gogeta bit Vegito and since then Vegito just gave up on everything. He stopped bothering Gogeta, he stopped eating, and whenever Gogeta walks into the same room Vegito was in, Vegito leaves. Gogeta is starting to get worried as Vegito is losing weight FAST and he doesn't know how to help the young wolf. Truth to be told, Vegito was dying and he didn't care*

Vegito: *laying on the floor, his stomach sunken in. He sighed heavily*

Gogeta: *he watches from the kitchen as he eats. His stomach tightening up with a lot of regret and pain he caused to him* 'it was just a kiss...and I overreacted to it' *he decides enough was enough and he walks into the living room* 'Vegito we need to talk'

Vegito: 'talk about what? You not wanting to be my mate anymore? I already knew it so don't waste your breath on me'

Gogeta: *he goes over to him, nuzzling his face* 'I die if I lose you as a mate, Vegito. I'm sorry, okay? I overreacted and I'm such an ass too you and it was a kiss'

Vegito: *he licks his cheek* 'you talk too much'

Gogeta: 'I love you'

Vegito: *he smirks and stands up* 'I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Repeat please'

Gogeta: 'I'm not repeating anything. You're being an ass now *sits down and looks away from him*

Vegito: *he pouts but nuzzles him* 'I love you too, Geta'

Gogeta: *he lightly smiled that didn't go unnoticed by Vegito*

*the end*


	33. All Eyes On You

When you're writing something unaware people watching you

Me:


	34. Just A Pet (Part 1)

Charlie: pet me

Britt: no

Charlie: I command you to pet me

Britt: can't "command me" shit, fatass *takes a pic at how pathetic he is*

Charlie: all she does is take pics of me. The last time she pet me was when she was 15 years old

Britt: WHAT? I DID TODAY FUCKER

Charlie: I'm gonna sleep, because Britt sucks. Goodnight worthless beings

Britt: go fuck yourself asshole!! Expect no cuddles and snacks!!

Charlie: NUU YOU CAN'T DO THAT

Britt: SHOULD'VE NEVER OPENED YOUR MOUTH JACKASS NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM

Charlie: *is actually surprised by how mad Britt is and jumps off the bed and leaves just before the door slammed shut* 'damn it Charlie. Now you really done it'

TBC


	35. I'm Sowwy (Part 2)

*couple of days later after the "fight"*

Charlie: *misses Britt as he lays on the floor, thinking* 'I am such an ass, after everything she went through. I'm a terrible friend'

*at that moment Britt comes down from her room and into the kitchen*

Charlie: Britt love me

Britt: now what are you doing? *snapping at him*

Charlie: *gets up and wiggles his ass before jumping on the counter. Standing up on his hind legs while "hugging" her* I'm sorry. I'm a complete ass too you, I really am. You can hate me or be mad at me but I will still be there for you. I love you

Britt: *she looked at him a bit pissed but her face softens and holds him* I can never hate you...be pissed off but not hate. Sorry I was such a bitch-

Charlie: hey now I'm the ass you're the bitch. Can't have one without the other *love nips her chin, purring*

Britt: *she hold him a bit tighter, sighing as she's trying not to cry*

Charlie: *he uses Britt's hold to stand a little bit on as he licks away her tears* I'm here Britty. It's okay now

Britt: *just nods as she carries her fatass cat back to her room. Missing her kitty's company and his bullshit*

Charlie: *just happy to have his Britt back, curls up in her arms*

*the end*


	36. I Wanna Go Outside

Erica: I want to take a picture of you

Lightening: No, no takey picture

Erica: can you look at me *getting angry*

Lightening: No, no I don't want to be taken

Erica: *growls* outside

Lightening: I wanna go outside

Erica: *takes picture* of course you do, rat


	37. Catz The Stalker

**11:58 am**

Britt: I finally did my hair after a week

Catz: yay

Erica: oof. Can we see?

Catz: celebrate 🎉

**11:59 am**

Erica: we need an emoji that is bubbles

Catz: ye. I did my hair and then it rained

**12 pm**

Britt: yeh yall can see lol

Erica: yee. And RIP Catz

**12:02 pm**

Catz: Britt tryna get the perfect angel

Britt: ... ITS LIKE YOU'RE WITH ME RIGHT NOW ROFL

Erica: XDDDDDDDDD

**12:03 pm**

Britt: WHAT THE FUCK 😂😂😂😂😂

Erica: CATZ YOU STALKER

Britt: RIGHT OML

Erica: Lol jk jk I love you

Britt: put this in your funny shit book

Erca: I am XDDDDDDD

Catz: 😂


	38. I Dare You

When people talk about going after you

Me: Bring it on bitches

Yes, I'm wearing my glasses for the first time. I hated wearing them in pictures as I look terrible, but at that moment when I took that picture, I really didn't give a fuck


	39. RIP G4 (Part 1)

Goji: Oof I thought that in the sequel where V4 will come. Since he didn't actually appear in GT. Imma just make up an excuse that he unfused from a battle that he didn't finish and was unconscious qwp. G4 would be outside and sees him and catches him instead of letting him hit the ground uwu. Fallin Angels 👀

Erica: *acting out this scene*

G4: I have saved you!

V4: ....wish you let me fall

G4: *have In The Arms Of An Angel play in the background as he cries*

*the end of act 1*

Goji: LMAO 😂😂😂😂😂 rip G4

Erica: XDDD

_ **TBC** _


	40. Smut Idea (Part 2)

Goji: you have any smut ideas btw 👀👀👀

Erica: depends on what you're looking for

Goji: G4 and V4 are alone and V4 owes G4 for saving him 👀👀👌💦💦💦

Erica: a blowjob. A small, nervous kiss leading to a blowjob

Goji: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

Erica: *winks also acts out the scene*

V4: on second thought I should thank you for saving me *gives blowjob*

G4: AHhahaahahhHHHH 💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦

V4: *his face covers in cum, total slut*

*end of act part 2*

Goji: 😂👀

Erica: I'm totally adding these in my Funny Shit book

Goji: now if someone says "V4/Vegito sucks dick" as an insult we can say "true"

Erica: Lmao YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Goji: 😂😂😂

** _TBC_ **


	41. V4 The Slut (Part 3)

Goji: instead of slowly putting a finger in V4, he shoves two :}

Erica: or 4

Goji: well 4 is gonna be really intense for his first time 👀💦💦💦

Erica: lol, he's just that fuckable

Goji: true 👀👀👀👀. Who wouldn't fuck him 👀 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Erica: RIGHT XDDD. Buu would enjoy V4. Imagine an upgraded Buu. Oof

Goji: oml. Buu with Omega Shenron and fused Zamasu absorbed 👀👀👀👀 <-- upgraded Buu

Erica: no XDDD RIP V4's ass

Goji: and rip xDD

*the end*


	42. My Candy Cane

Catz: let go

The Cat: no, make me

Catz: BITCH IT'S MINE

The Cat: no mine!! *reaches and wraps her paws around the candy cane*

Catz: *boops her nose*

The Cat: AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHYUDGUOGOBGFJBGF *runs off*

Catz: ... *looks down at her hands then back to where the cat went and smirks* I have the power!!!!

*the end*


	43. You're Fucked If You Don't See It (Part 1)




	44. I'm Fucked (Part 2)

This is my conversation with Elle as I didn't know the answer (a dumbass I am)

Elle: the last 3 xD

Erica: ... *looks closer before realizing it* oh Jesus wtf XDDD. I didn't notice that

Elle: xD

Erica: wow

Elle: this what it is o3o

Erica: *me dying of laughter* lol, so...so does it matter which I pick? XDDD

Elle: I guess so xD

Erica: how in the world is that possible or even legal to do

Elle: I don't know xD

Erica: I'm dying XDDD. I swear I didn't notice that XDDD

Elle: 😂😂😂

Erica: Jesus I am fucked if I didn't notice that

Elle: same here xD

Erica: XDD I'm adding it to my Funny Shit book. Let's see if anyone else notices it

Elle: okay xD

Erica: *sends the link to their first part* I'm going to add our conversation after I get some comments and see if people get it or not

Elle: xD. Okay 😂

Erica: XDDD Jesus man. I feel fucking stupid now XDDD

Elle: aww 😂😂

Erica: oi okay then, next question 😂😂😂

Elle: okay xD

P.S: I love the comments guys. Thanks a lot for it 😂😂😂


	45. How Even...

For those that can't read that it says, "A solution has a hydrogen ion (or hydronium ion) concentration of 3.16 x 109 M. What is the pH of the solution?"

The fucking dumbass put:

8.5

8.0

8.0

8.5

Like HOW can you be that fucking stupid? For your information, these are your numbers


	46. What Does "For Life" Mean

(This is a serious topic. This psycho bitch who's 17 attacked someone and bashed their head with a frying pan and is to serve a month to 2 months in jail. Let me mind you this person is more capable of killing someone and by law she is a threat to the rest of us and should be locked up for life but is not. Now this maybe a serious topic, we can find some funny moments such as what I'm going to share. It doesn't take the seriousness from the fact of what this person did)

Erica: it's still fucked up she's not in jail for life

Britt: or longer at least

Erica: ...Britt what does "for life" mean to you? *trying not to laugh*

Britt: forever lol

Erica: lol XDDD yes it does

Britt: 😂😂

Erica: 😂 okay, I'm adding this to my Funny Shit book

Britt: xDDDD okay

Your brain dead, fam?


	47. Kevin The Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a scatter brain as I'm talking to Abby between Wattpad and by texting so bare with it for a moment


	48. George The Spider

(Sadly no pictures due to it being WAY too small to take a picture but here's my short live conversation of him)

(And ignore my name and pfp. I was very depressed and suicidal that day)


	49. o w o

**11:27 am**

** **

Elle: I think Ion found his "crisis" owo;; 

Erica: LMAO XDDDD

Elle: xD. I never saw him ever again uwu 

Erica: XDDDDDDDD. Ion took care of it UuU

Elle: Mhm uwu. Also, Ion made a new friend yesterday and some person just added me as their friend in Steam xD

Erica: Oof XD

Elle: Yup xD. I just messaged him last night just to say hello but I don't think he reply back xD

Erica: Oh poor Ion XD

Elle: But he did wave at me in the game and I wave him back xD

Erica: Oh okay XD

Elle: Yea xD. I'm going to check if he reply to me back on the Steam inbox ouo/

Erica: Okie

Elle: Nope no reply from him _owo_

Erica: Awe RIP

Elle: Yea oup. I'm pretty sure he's busy with something or never bother to check his inbox uwu. If he doesn't reply by the end of the day, then fuck you ColdReader _owo. _You just randomly add me for no damn reason _owo. _And leave Ion not saying hi back _owo_

Erica: I love how adorable Elle is when she's mad. Those faces are a lie XD

Elle: Who's lying? **owo**_._ XD

Erica: XD. See? You can't be mad at this girl

Elle: nya uwu <--- 11:43 am

**11:57 am**

Elle: Ion is still waiting for that hi back from the guy I messaged xD

Erica: Ion is a canon

Elle: mhm uwu. The fuck are you ColdReader! _owo. _I want my hi back, you bitch! **owo**

Erica: LMAO! Goji control your waifu!

Elle: I know he wave at me in the game but I want a proper hello **o w o**

Erica: XD

Elle: That's what I get being nice to someone in the game **o w o**

Erica: *dying of laughter on the floor*

Goji: *walks in before slowly walks out, drinking quietly her soda* 'nope'


	50. Happy Halloween




	51. My Abby

She's mine 🔫🔪


	52. Why Abby XD

(Our RP; Trans FtM Kakarot x Vegeta)

Kakarot: *she looks at herself in the mirror. Her boobs not too big but not too small. Her body curvy, no hair insight of her body as he rubs her thighs up to her pussy then up to her chest where she grabs her boobs. She felt sick and depressed again*

Vegeta: *knocks* Kakarot?

Kakarot: come in...

Vegeta: *opens the door stepping into the bathroom*

Kakarot: just one of those days....

Vegeta: I know but can I use the can?

Kakarot: *she sighs and walks out, looking for her binder and panties* yeah

Vegeta: thanks babe I'll be out in a sec

Kakarot: at least take a shower. We're supposed to meet everyone at the Kami house today

Vegeta: do we have to?? I'd much rather lay on the couch

Kakarot: I know love but I promised we will show up. There will be food

Vegeta: who's cooking *whips out his dick and starts taking a piss*

Me: *dies of laughing* ABBY I WASN'T PREPARED XDDDD


	53. My Girl Is A Witch 😂😂😂

I didn't know how to reply to that! 😂😂😂

SAVAGE XD


	54. Miscommunication

I fucking love you, Abby


	55. Reaction With Peter (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These reactions are me sending an image of a dude giving a toy Ssj4 Goku a blowjob

Peter: OHsnznznsnnsb  
HE LOOKS SO SENSUAL ABOUT IT

Me: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
MY POOR GOKU

*sends in an image of Ssj4 Goku eating hamburgers*

Me: to fix the damaged

Peter: Yes

Me: OuO

Peter: UwU


	56. Reaction With Wade (Part 2)

*after sending in the one picture od the dude giving Toy Ssj4 Goku a blowjob*

Wade: ....Ik I'm single and sometimes desperate but.....not that desperate 😂

Me: LMAO

*sends in the same image from last chapter*

Me: To fix the damage

Wade: Lol

Me: People are just fucked up I swear XD

Wade: It's a fucked up world...what can you expect

Me: Some humanity


	57. Reactions With Steve & Thor (Part 3)

Me: *sends link* Wade and Peter saw this image. Be warned what you will see

Steve: Oh my god

Wade: Lmao. My reaction exactly

Thor: Yuh

Steve: oK tHeN

Me: XD


	58. Reaction With Elle (Part 4)

Elle: What the fuck Ono

Me: My question too QnQ. I just wanted some Ssj4 Goku pics not this mess QnQ

Elle: People are weird on the internet

Me: You're telling me QnQ

Elle: *sends a gif hug*

Me: Thank you

Elle: You're welcome ouo

Me: OuO

Elle: ouo


	59. Reaction With Britt (Part 5; End)

Me: OMG REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KILL ME WTF DID I JUST SEE AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BRITT TEAR OUT MY EYES OMG!!!!!

Britt: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Me: I was looking up for some Ssj4 Goku and I saw something ;-;

Britt: oh no

Me: *sends in the image*

Britt: ... WTF 😂😂😂😂😂😂

Me: BRITT NOT HELPING! MY POORN GOKU

Britt: DELETE IT

Me: LMAO POOR NOT POORN

Britt: BURN IT

Me: ughhhhhhhhh - It needs to die

Britt: WHAT A WEIRDO LMAO

Me: I just wanted some Ssj4 Goku

Britt: this is why we can't have nice things bc of that pic

Me: QnQ


	60. That Pfp Tho

Me: Noice pfp looks like Gogeta ready to beat Vegito's ass 😂😂😂. So serious and dark. Better run Vegito 😂😂😂

Elle: Yup xD

*Elle sends the image*

Me: Omg 😂😂😂

Elle: xD

** _(Me acting out as Gogeta and Vegito)_ **

Gogeta: Vegito you have 5 seconds to strip and on your hands and knees *takes off belt*

Vegito: o-o *YEETS*

** _(_ ** ** _End scene)_ **

Elle: xD

Me: I would yeet too, Vegito 😂😂😂

Elle: same xD

Me: yes 😂😂😂

Elle: xD

Me: Vegito hides for days from Gogeta. Gotenks is embarrassed of his fathers. Trunkten wants his mommy (Vegito). And Gogeta is going to kick Vegito's ass

Elle: haha aww xD

Me: and that's how Vegito became V4

Elle: mhm uwu

Me: UwU

Elle: ouo


	61. Cock Block By Phone

Me: my glasses came in! OuO

Britt: ooooh can i see??

Me: Yis! Nvm my phone died in my hands XD

Britt: lmfaooooo

Me: XDDDD. Phone's like, "NO YOU'RE UGLY AND WILL CRACK MY FACE!!" _dies_

Britt: that phone gave a big fuck you and no you arent 😂

Me: My phone is a cock block LMAO


	62. Discovery




	63. Abby Is Going To Be The Death Of Me




	64. I'M NOT HAVING A STROKE

Shadow writing a small skit:

"Master Todoroki said he wished to speak with you?" Ochaco asked with a puzzled expression on her face, helping you prepare the meal for lunch, being careful not to slice her own fingers as she finely chopped vegetables for the salad. "Well, did you do anything to make him mad, upset even?"

"That's the thing! I haven't the faintest clue what I have done wrong! Okay, maybe I am clumsy and a tad bit slow at times, but I always complete the tasks that are assigned to me and I have never complained about anything really!" you rambled on, proceeding to shred the head of leafy lettuce, exhaling through your nose deeply. "To be quite honest, I'm scared Ochaco, I really am."

Setting down her knife, the energetic, brown haired female patted your shoulders, offering you a soft smile. "Don't be so glum, (Y/N)! Maybe it's a good thing he wants to talk to you about. You never know," she hummed, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear, poking your nose. "It might not be bad whatsoever! Just stay on the positive side and help me slice these tomatoes for the salad; we're gonna need a lot of them," Ochaco said, picking up the sharp blade and began to slice the red fruit, humming a small ditty underneath her breath. You laughed softly before mimicking her actions, being cautious not to slice your own finger and ruin the meal for today's lunch.

Me: (You make me feel worthless to write. Your stories are good)

Me: (And when I try, you just put me to shame)

Shadow: (my sounds so bland)

Me: (No I like it ;-;)

Britt: (i felt the same way about catz's stories lol)

Me: (Yeah she makes me feel like a bug)

Me: (And I do try)

Me: (With my new strokes, I'm really trying and it shows but I feel like they mean nothing unlike Shadow's or Catz's)

Me: (LMAO STORIES NOT STROKES)

Me: (I'M NOT HAVING STROKES I PROMISE)

Shadow: (XD)

Britt: (😂😂😂😂😂)

Me: (Can we all pretend I didn't say strokes and instead stories, that'll be nice 😂😂😂😂😂)

Me: ("My new strokes" I'm crying)

Britt: (funny moments lmao)

Me: (Omg for real. Adding that to my Funny Shit book)

Shadow: (Please do lol)

Me: (I am XD)


	65. Neko Britt

Shadow:

Shadow: I couldn't bring myself to read that shit. Grammar's all wrong and it's ass overall

Me: Sounds so boring and bland and something that is said 500 times

Shadow: Exactly. Oof. That's why no one reads her stuff. It's already been done lol

Me: GC type of things has been done but they are always enjoyable to read as they are different from the last. Readers x Someone though? There is only one way to do it and it even gets boring. Though, I very much enjoy reader on her period x someone (or someone brother figured) as they are funny to me

Shadow: Lol true. Or crack reader x character stories as they're random and funny

Me: Omg yes

Shadow: Yes

Britt: reader x characters can be preeeeetty boring

Me: They really are. I can try but I don't even think I can make it interesting. (And that's saying a lot really)

Britt: it depends who writes them, like whenever I tried making x readers, i got bored in an instant

Me: Lmao I'm sorry. You're such a cat you know that?

(Start of skit)

** Neko Britt: fuck this shit!!!!  ** _ ** flips table ** _

**Vegito: want my dick?**

**Neko Britt: ** _ **pounces Vegito** _

(End of skit)

Britt: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

Me: 😂😂😂😂😂😂 just speaking the truth

Shadow: Preach

Me: Yis

Shadow: Jizz

Me: omg XD


	66. I'm /so/ brave :')

Me: My pathetic ass thought I could fight with a wasp

In the dark

With no real indication where it was

Goji: LMAO

Me: I screamed and had a panic attack when it hit me so it's now trapped in the bathroom until my dad comes home

I'm licking my damaged pride

Goji: xDDD

i'd do the same tbh pff

except i wouldn't attempt to fite it :"")))

Me: I had my battle and killed a handful when my room was invaded for two months with wasps

I thought it would be easy

Except it was dark as fuck and I had my phone in one hand for light and the other a shoe

The wasp tried to attack my hand with a phone in it

My poor pride :')

Goji: oof :")))

Me: I'm /so/ brave :')

Goji: xD

braver than me :"))

Me: XD

Or just suicidal LMAO

Goji: oOFf

reee im bouta post his actual face

nowcuz dis don't count **p f**

** **

**Show ****ur** **goddamn face**

Me: Lmao

Me to the wasp

Goji: xDDD

** _show _ ** **_urself_ ** ** _motherfucker_ **

Me: XD

Exactly XDDD

Saddest part is it did show itself when it attacked me to sting my hand :')

Goji: OoFF

(Art belongs to Goji)


	67. I Dare You (Comeback)

My expression NEVER changed XD


	68. Gonna Rape You 👀

Elle: I change the some of the look but I kind of stick with the idea you're looking for xP

Me: Omg thank you!!!!

Elle: you're welcome ouo

Me: OuO 💜💜💜💜💜💜❤❤❤❤❤❤💙💙💙💙💙💙💖💖💖💖💖💖💝💝💝💝💝💝

Elle: ❤ upload on Wattpad

Me: _stalks__your__ account_

Elle: o3o

Elle: o 3 o

Me: 😏😏😏😏😏

Elle: xD

Me: X3

Elle: ouo

Me: let me rape you 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

Elle: o3o

Elle: >3>;;;;;

Me: 😏😏😏😏😏😏

Elle: <3<;;;;;;

Me: spread them cheeks

Elle: meep o m o;;

Me: wink wonk

Elle:

Me: get back here~

Elle: nope o3o

Me: yes~

Elle: nay qwq


	69. Our Blobs

Me: Elle found Rudy's cousin

Britt: ... Show me

Me: XD

Britt: LMAO

looks like a blob

Me: IKR 😂😂😂

Britt: LMAO

so fluffy!!!!

Me: He can be a blob too

Britt: so can Charlie ROFL

Me: IKR 😂😂😂😂😂

Britt: 😂😂😂😂😂

our blobs

Me: Yes 😂😂😂😂

Britt: 😂😂😂😂


	70. >>Extra<<

(Add onto the last chapter)

Me: Got a picture I can use for Charlie?

Britt:

Me: Them fat rolls XDDDDD

Britt: IKR LMAOOOO

FATTY

FATASS

OBESE CAT

Me: I'M DEAD

I JUST FUCKING SNORTED XDDD

Britt: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

Me: Damn you LMAO

Britt: my work here is done lmaooo


	71. Ben's Twin

Me: (I look like Ben SCREEEEEEE XDDD)

Britt: lemme see XDD

Me:

(I'm trying to recreate me and what I wish to look like one day)

FUCK WHY DO I LOOK LIKE BEN XDDD

Britt: LMAOOOOOOO

Me:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I can't XDDD

Britt: YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HIM IM DEAD

Me: IKR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH XDDDDDDDD

ERASE AND RESTART I SWEAR XDDDD

I'm dead, Britt

Britt: 😂😂😂😂😂😂

you're his twin

Me: I can't tell if I made it worse or if I was helpful

I can't unsee it, Britt XD

Britt: 😂😂😂

Me: AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck me XDDD

This was so an accident I swear XD

Britt: don't worry I believe ya 😂

Me: _sob_ XD

I FIXED IT

Britt: PERFECT

WHEN DID BEN 10 GET A FRESH NEW CUT

ok lemme stop

Me: (Oh bite me bitch XD)

NOBODY will know that but us

Britt: LMAOOOO

ur secret is safe with me

Me: g̷e̷t̷s̷ ̷a̷s̷k̷e̷d̷ ̷w̷h̷y̷ ̷I̷ ̷m̷a̷d̷e̷ ̷m̷y̷s̷e̷l̷f̷ ̷B̷e̷n̷ ̷t̷o̷m̷o̷r̷r̷o̷w̷ sure it is XD

Britt: LMAOOOOO

Me: You know what, I don't care

That was good

That was humor

Britt: i had a good laugh

Me: Same XD


	72. Joke Over Head

Goji: *replies to rp of her OC yeeting out a window and deadass wrote "as I type this"*

Also Goji: *goes offline as soon as she sent that*

Me: fuck is Meiro real life and you had to catch him?

Goji: *yeets back online*

Me: did you catch Meiro?


	73. It's Only A Game

"It's only a game" my mom says

Mom, what kind of game allows creepy ass hands that MOVE NEVERTHELESS THAT LOOKS READY TO STEAL YOUR SOUL!?

This is why we can't have nice things, OUR SOULS ARE BEING ROBBED BY FUCKING HANDS AND THOSE PRAISED UPON THIS "GAME" TO LURE OTHERS TO BE ONE WITH THE HANDS!

"All hail thy hands"

BITCH NO! I'M LEAVING! MY SOUL WILL NOT BE A PART OF THIS SHIT! BYE! **_*fucking yeets out the damn window*_**


	74. I'll Deal With You Later (Bardock x King Vegeta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look up the title "I'll Deal With You Later" on YouTube, look for an account with the name "Ima Weirdo" and that is me. This is mine, no I'm not stealing. I am just posting it from textingstory from YouTube to here cause I can.
> 
> I edited the chapter a bit on here from the video cause it was like going on midnight and my ass was sleep deprived and I was making stories instead of sleeping

**Vegeta:** Bardock~

**Bardock:** ... The fuck you want?

**Vegeta:** Is that any way to talk to your king?

**Bardock:** -_-

**Bardock:** Way to sound like my father and maybe I wouldn't if you weren't drunk off your ass?

**Vegeta:** What's that got to do with anything?

**Bardock:** .... You're stripping while we're in a meeting you dumb fuck -_-

**Vegeta:** Oh....

**Bardock:** -_-

**Bardock:** Why do I have to put up with this shit

**Vegeta:** Because you love me~~~

**Bardock:** I think I threw up a bit

**Vegeta:** Asshole -_-

**Bardock:** Says the one getting dragged out of his own meeting with no clothes on and looking like eye candy for all the whore to see

**Vegeta:** You're jealous!

**Bardock:** FUCKER I AM YOUR MATE!!

**Vegeta:** ... I got issues Bardock

**Bardock:** YOU DON'T SAY!

**Vegeta:** ....

**Bardock:** I will deal with you later -_-

**Vegeta:** ❤❤❤❤


	75. Pouting Rose (Ssg x Ssgss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dead so I have NO clue what the actual fuck I was doing and I am sorry you all have to see my dead ass doing shit like this XD

Ssg: *pouts*

Ssgss: Are you okay?

Ssg: nu, I'm pouting

Ssgss: *light chuckles* I can tell. Care for you to explain why?

Ssg: Why should I? You're the reason I am...

Ssgss: *clicks tongue* am I now? Is there a way I can make it up?

Ssg: Nuu you'll only make it worse *frowns*

Ssgss: Hmm, I think I got something in mind

Ssg: You do?

*Blue leans down and kisses Red*

Ssg: *blushes* okay I'm done pouting

Ssgss: Good, although very cute when you're pouting, I prefer you smiling; my rose

Ssg: Aww, Blue! ❤❤❤❤

Ssgss: 💙💙💙💙 I mean it


	76. We Already Know (SpiderSon and IronDad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed making this one and I hope you all do as well

_ **(1:54 am)** _

**Peter:** Dad, we need to talk

**Tony:** Peter, I swear to God if you are stuck on the ceiling again, I WILL whack you out of the tower with a broom -_-

**Peter:** ...

And here I thought we could have a conversation of me being gay but you had to go and say that. NICE TALKING TO YOU TOO, DAD!

**Tony:** -_-

Kid quit being a smartass. And you make it seem like nobody knows you're gay?

**Peter:** ...

Come again?

**Tony:** Yeeeah... We all assumed you're gay, Kid. Especially with how you act around Ned ;)

**Peter:** Omg, Dad no stop. I regret having this conversation now

**Tony: **YOU ASKED FOR MY INPUT, BRAT! And seriously, how long did you think you'll go before someone asks when you and Ned will get married?

**Peter:** I WILL FIGURE IT OUT WHEN THE TIME CAME! Get out of my love life already, Dad! You don't hear me asking about you and Mr. Rogers >//<

**Tony:** Fine, fine. But we are proud of you for coming out... Even when we already thought you were gay

**Peter:** -_- I'm done!

**Tony:** You love us, and don't you have school in the morning?

**Peter:** I'm spending the night with Ned, AND BEFORE YOU START NO WE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!!

**Tony:** I wasn't going to. Relax, Peter

**Peter:** I got my eyes on you 👀👀👀

**Tony:** Yeah and I got mine on you. When do you plan on fixing those ribs, Kiddo

**Peter:** When I feel like it?

**Tony:** Peter, we talked about this. Can't have you dying on the floor when one pierces a lung

**Peter:** Whatever, night Dad

**Tony:** Moody teenagers. How you managed to survive under my roof, I'll never know

And night, Kid. Tell Ned he has permission to visit anytime he pleases

**Peter:** OMG I LOVE YOU!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Tony:** And there's my underoos. Love you too, Peter ❤


	77. Play Dead

When someone says "play dead" I don't think they meant literally, Houdini

Anyone know how to bring back a dead pet?


End file.
